


Prompt 2 “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

by AmaranthineDaydream



Series: Drabble Challenge. [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Mage, Other, Panic attack?, Shock, Writing Sprint, first kill, little quick write, more like tiny quick write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthineDaydream/pseuds/AmaranthineDaydream
Summary: So this is my first publish piece. It's writing sprint from a drabble challenge.





	Prompt 2 “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to use this site yet...... Any tips would be greatly appreciated! Let me know what you think. ^.^

Her Bow arm was locked forward still focused on her target, while the arm drawn back with untrained fingers by her jaw dripped with blood. Her pulse was thunderous in her ears drowning out all sounds around her. Eyes stayed locked to the frozen man she had hit seconds ago. The arrow lodged in his chest oozed with a cold aura. Even from here she could see the blue strands that froze her target originated from the arrow. The heart beat in her chest moved to her throat with every beat her lungs pulled tighter. The tension in her her shoulders doubled , and spread to her neck stopping at the base of her skull.

Mage they had called her that many times, told her she was dangerous, never did she understand until this moment.  

Her body was rigged and unyielding to her wishes, lungs could not draw air, vision would not stay focused and she still couldn't lower her arms.Frozen just like the man she had killed.

Hands came to rest on both her arms urging he to relax and lower her stance.

> "Tessalea, Please listen to my voice. You are safe now Da'len." The smooth voice advised bringing her back to herself Just enough to drop her bow and lurch forward to the closest bush drop to her knees and empty the contents of her stomach.

A hand came to rest at her back and rub small comforting circles.

> "Hush Da'len you have nothing to fear. You have nothing more to fear." Solas encouraged.

He was wrong though. She has acted without hesitation; she took a life without remorse. It wasn't them she feared it was herself.


End file.
